Prong's Passion
by lilyluvr62
Summary: this is the real story of how lily and james came together at last. James has run out of ideas and now he is willing to try anything to make her his... meanwhile, teen life at hogwarts is as dramatic as ever! JPLE SBOC RLOC R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ive been reading fanfiction 4 a long tikme and finlly decided 2 rite my own story, plz review and tell me if u likeed it an if u think I need 2 work on anyting!

ß

i walkt down da stares in2 da grate hall. My name is lily evens and I go 2 howarts school of wichcraft and wizardry, im in my 7th yr and its been realy hard latly. I work realy hard at school and I have long red hair, it hangs down over my shulders and down my back. I have brite green emereld eyes and very white skin,

"hey lils, whatcha bin up 2?" asked vanessa walters, shes my bestfriend and we share a dormitroy.

"oh not much nessie just doing my hw in the library"

Vanessa has long cascading dark brown hair and large brite dark eyes. shes very smart 2 and her and me always compeeted for da vest gerades in our clases. Shes very pretty and nice and everyone likes her a lot, especially boys, but shes not a whor at all so they want her evn more.

We sat down at the grifinder table and a boy leened over 2 talk 2 me, his name is james poter and hes an annoying prik. I dunno why but hes bin in love wit me since we were in our 3rd yr, he always asks me out it drives me crazy!

"lily dearest will u go out with me?" james asked looking at me wiuth his hazel eyes. james has hzel eyes glasses and messy dark hair, his face is narrow and lots of grils think hes realy hot but I dujnno why.

'I most certainly will NOT go out with u potter u no that! I shouted very aangry as always.

vanessa just rolled her eyes, she knows ill never go out wit james and it drives her crzy!

Then siirisu black came up, hes really tall and goodlooking and lots of gurls r in luv wit him, but I dunno why cuz hes a complte prike just like poter. Remus loopin came over 2 hes nocer then james and siries, hes got light brown hair and blue eyes pretty cute 2 just like his friends. Every1 calls them the maurauders.

Theres also peter petigrew but hes kinda geeky and a loser so they dont hang out with him so much anymore. Hes short fat round and has blond hair end watery blue eyes

LaTer ThAt NiTe!

i wuz in da grfydor comonroom with Vanessa,she was briading my hair into a long french braid, she nos how cuz shes french and speeks it and everything.

Jus then jamse and siriuis and remis came into the room, my friend bethany brunskin wuz with tehm. Behanty has long blond hair and blue eytes, shes really pretty and is tall and slender and she plaays on the gryfinder quiditch teem. She likes remus but vansesa and me dont mind cuz hes the nicest of da maraeuders. we think he kinda likes bethani 2, its realy cute.

'hey gurls,' bethany said, 'hey beth" we said back

'so Bethany I guess ill see u around huh' remis lumpin sed to her ernestly andshe said 'cya remes;

ja,mes looked at me and siriuss loked at vaness a but we both pretended not 2 notice.

Later up in our dormitory bethany siad, "hey guys what do u 2 think about remus/ hes a nice boys rigth?'

Vaness and me lookt at each other and didnt no what to say.

review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

vanessa and me looked at each other an didnt no what to say, 'i gess he is kinda nice,' vanessa admited.

'"ya hes nicer than james and siirus thats 4sure" I said.

'well if he askd me out do u think i should say yes?"betheny asked.

"i dunno wtv makes u happy," i said kindly, afterall bethan y is 1 of my best friends and i didnt want her 2b sad.

"ya i think the 2 of u wud be a cute couple" Vanessa added, thats vanessa she always wants to make sure every1 is happy, she a lots like me and thas why were friends.

ThE nEXt DaY

"OMG remis just asked me out!" bethany exlaimed happilly, she was so happy it was realy dcute.

"did u say yes?' vanessa sked logicly.

bethany laffed, 'of COURSE i sed yes!"

remus caem up behind her and gave her a hug from behind, bethany giggled and turned around 2 kiss him. then sirius and james came up, james said "look how hapy bethany is, WE could b that happy 2 lily, will u go out wit me?"

i shouted "NO! poter stop asking me out!'

sirieus smiled at vanessa and hse ignored him.

just then serveris snake came up and said "get out of my way potter!" and james yelled

"snivelis do u want me to hex u?" and then he shot a curese at snap not evn waiting 4 a answer, siurius laffed and luopin was about 2 bujt then beth gave him a repochful look, he stoped smiling and said 'comeon guys stop it" and bethany smiled at him,

vanessa was glaring at siries and james for curisng snakp, who was now stuck up in the air by his feet, she shouted "ur all bing so imature!" and sirius said "oh hush it walters UR imature!"

vanessa glared at him and then sirius looked like he felt kinda bad but he kept laffing at sanpe.

"poter STOP IT!" I screamd, he stoped and said 'oh if u say so evens"

then he and sirius and remis walked away and remus waved 2 batheny and she blew himk a kiss.

Snake gut up and stawked of down the coridor.

review plz, tell me if u liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

when i got back up 2 the comonroom I was realy surprised, james was sitting ina chair and making out wit a girl!

"POTER WTF R U DOING?" i shouted wilst running across the room, i was anoyed.

"he looked up at me and said, "lily u alwayus turn me down and now i decided it was about time i stopped lteting it bother me!"

I gasped and glared at him, i dont no why cuz id always said i wud never date him.

the girl looked up at me, it was that bitch stacy walker who always tride to get wit the mauraders. stacy is realy ugly, she wares 2 much makep and has tiny brown eyes and black hair, her bobs r huge tho so lots of guys like to make out with her.

i thot I was going 2 cry, i ran up the stares 2 my dormtry and colapsed on2 mty bed sobbing.

"OMFG Y IS HE DOING THIS" i shouted angstly.

"lily whats rong" vanessa asked, she had already cum upstairs and was sitting on her bed painting her nales cuz shes likes to do that sumtimes.

"james is going out with stacy walker! i shouted not even thinking that id just called him jaems i hadnt called him polter

i felt so depresed, i didnt no why cuz i new id never liked potter, write?

i thouht abno9ut him, about his dark hair and his hazel eyes and how good he was at quidith. he had actualy bin prety nice to me latly I realissed cuz he hadnt been asking me out as much and it was realy nice. he also wasnt being as obnocshus all the tiem now, sturting abiout like he woned the place.

"I dont LIKE poter… do I?" I askedd, really woried now.

vanessa smiled at me from her bed. "mayb u do, lily. Have u ever consiodered that?"

I sed no and then i started 2 cry cuz I realized that yes I DID LIKE potter, i was so angry he was going out iwth stacy now, that biatch.

their was a nock on the dormitroy door, i went over to open it and it was remus he was looking for bethany. He noticed my angsty teers that were pooring down my chicks and he said "oh no lily wats wrogn?"

i didnt no what 2 say at first, then i said "its just… I tTHINK I REALLY AM STARTING TO LIKE AJMES!"

remus gasped and sed "oh no but lily, hes going out with stacy now!" as i sobbed harder he continud "but dont wory lilly, ill help u to get with james, after all hes licked u 4 yrs now, im possitve he still does and is just trying to make u jelus, dont worry!"

i stoped crying so hard but i had no way of noing if he was right or rong.

rview, pls!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: STOOP FLAMMING! OMFG!

´∂ƒ©˙∆˚ƒ©˙∆ƒ©˙∆

The next day I wuz going down 2 da gratehall for breakfest wit Vanessa. Me and vanessa walkt down thru the comminroom and past Stacey and james, they were sitting on the coach and snogging. I felt like I wanted 2 cry again but instead I pretended not 2 notce

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

Remis said "oh I'm so sry lils" hes a realy nice guy he's so sensitive like that.

Bethany kissed him on the cheek and then we all walkt downstares 2 da greatehell

On the way we past sireuis, he said "hey vanessa" and she looked at him with her large dark eyes and said "hey, siruis:"

As we walkt on I said "nessie u no siries totally likes u"\

"ya but hes always such a prik 2 girls I dun wanna get hurt" nessie said.

Then we reached da gratehwell and sat down 2 eat.

Review pls!


	5. Chapter 5

Thx every1 4 reviewing!

ß∂ƒ©˙∆˚ƒ©˙∆˚

After breakfest I walkt down 2 the dungeoans with my friends, we had to pick knew partners for our potions class. I had always bin with Vanessa but now I was going 2 be wit… JAMESS!

"what noooo professor snake how could you?" I moned.

"settle down evens and make ur potion" he saied

James sat down next 2 me and we began 2 make our potion but I refused 2 talk 2 him.

"hey lily… want 2 cut up the dungleweed roots?" he asked me.

I said nothing. I silently began 2 cut up da roots. Poter sort of signed and then didn't say anything else. Across da room I could see stacy walker giving me the evil eye but then a big cloud of smoke from sirius an nessie's cauldrin hid her.

Suddenly james and I's potion began to sputter and it suddenly exploded!

"OMFG poter what did u DO?"! I shouted

"lily its not MY fault!" he shouted back.

Cuz we hadnt been talking our potion had gotten messed up.

"DETENSION!" snake shouted.

"NOOOO!"

ThAt NiGhT

I was in detension with james and I was really mad about it. When I got there I saw stacy, she had walkt him down 2 his detenshun. "Bye baby" she said and kissed him.

I was SO mad.

I stalked into the dungeon and then sat down in the front of the room. Snap came in and told us we had to clean up the dungeon and then he left.

As soon as James and I were alone we didn't talk right away. Then finally he said "lily why r u so angry at me? Ill admit it was kinda my fault wit the pothion"

I was so glad he was saying this that I said "no it was my fault to poter… I mean jamse"

Then we lookt at each other an we both smiled.

∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬∂ƒ©˙∆

review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Thx 4 all the gr8 reviews peeps!

©ƒ˚¨´©ˆå¨∑¬ƒ…øåˆ¨˙∆∆˚˙©å¬¥ø…∑˙

Are detension was going really well. James and I were talking and we were actualy getting along 2 well, I wasn't sure y.

"WAIT poter y r u bein so nice 2 me?" I demanded

'Lily I don't want u 2 b mad at me" he replied smiling at me. But then he smirked! "Are you jealous of stacy, lils?"

I scowld at him and shouted "NO! of course im not jelus of u POTER im just MAD at u 4 bein a JERK!"

And I walkt out of the dungin and up 2 da gratehell.

Ƒ©˙∆˚©˙∆˚µƒ©˙∆˚©˙

I was walkng downm to the gr8 hall when I ran in2 Vanessa, she said "hey lily guess what they just announced theres going 2 b a DANCE!"

"OMG realy?" I was really excited, I luv dances an they hardly ever happen at Hogwart.

"Who are you going 2 go with? I asked

"Welll don't b mad or anything but… serius asked me"

"mad y would I b MAD?" I asked, smiling "he licks u its obvioius"

nessie smiled 2. "ya I no… but I still don't want 2 get hurt so I dunn o lils, it mite just b da dance."

"that's perfectly fine an prolly a good way 2 b thinking about it so wtv" I sed 'good call!"

we both laughed/

∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬∂ƒ©˙∆˚©˙∆

ThE nExT dAy

I didn't no who I wanted to ask me 2 the dance, actually I new EXACLTY who I wanted 2 ask me, JAMESE! But I didn't want 2 tell him cuz I was still mad at him for guessing – no, NOWING! – that I was jelous of stacy walker.

That day I saw remis and bethany, they were going 2 da dance together of co9urse, and siries was hanging out wit vanessa so I had noone too hang out with. Instead I went up 2 my room and decided to find something to ware 2 the dance, but I realized I had no fancy or prettyt enough dresses so instead I desided that I had 2 go to hogsmeed to shop.

∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬ƒ©˙∆˚¬ƒ©˙∆˚¬ƒ©˙∆˚

SO REVIEW PLZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Thx for all the reveiws!

¨∆˙˚ƒ∆ß∂˙√ˆøˆ∆…åßø®ƒ∆å´˚ƒ∆"øåˆπ∑∆˙´…˚¨˙åß∂…¬˚∆åß˙∂¨ƒ

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"

When we had left the cominroom vanessa whispered "lily he wasn't even looking at stacy he wuz lookintg at u!""

"OMFG" I shuouted

we past bethany an remis, they were walking down the coridor handinhand. "Good morning girls!" remis said cheerfully and bethany said "hey girls!"

"lily r u feelin better?" reimus asked me.

I fout hard not 2 start crying agin an I ssaid "NO! Im still so mad and james and stacy were making out in da cominroom"


End file.
